


where sisters fall short

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex/Peggy BROTP, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pansexual Character, big brother alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confides in me." </p><p>--</p><p>“Alexander, I need some advice.” </p><p>These weren’t unfamiliar words from the youngest Schuyler’s mouth, Alexander Hamilton often found himself sitting up in her room for long hours into the night just talking to the girl. He came over to see Eliza, but almost always ended up stolen by Peggy for hours at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where sisters fall short

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't stop thinking about Peggy and Alex having late night gossip and advice sessions all the time and then this happened. 
> 
> I'm not even sure I'm sorry, though I probably should be.

“Alexander, I need some advice.” 

These weren’t unfamiliar words from the youngest Schuyler’s mouth, Alexander Hamilton often found himself sitting up in her room for long hours into the night just talking to the girl. He came over to see Eliza, but almost always ended up stolen by Peggy for hours at a time. Peggy found Alexander to be an invaluable wealth of knowledge, always knowing just what to say to ease her worries or douse her fears. She stood in the Eliza’s doorway, playing with the hem of her tank top as her eyes shifted between her sister and her sister’s boyfriend, both leaning against headboard books lying open around them, Alex scribbling away in a notebook perched on his knees. He looked up at the sound of Peggy’s voice, and Eliza glanced up with an entertained smile, noting how nervous Peggy seemed to take him away. 

“You’re lucky I’m not Angie,” Eliza laughed as she watched her boyfriend sit his notebook down and give her an apologetic look. He never denied Peggy, which both girls appreciated. “I’m not sure she’d be as understanding when you steal her boyfriend every time he’s around.” Her words were teasing, which set Peggy at ease. She didn’t want to become a burden, seeking Alex’s attention, but as much as she loved and appreciated her sisters, sometimes he seemed to be the only one that really listened to and understood her. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex promised in a whisper, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he slid off the bed and followed her from the room, down the hall a bit and into her own room. “What’s on your mind, Pegs?” He shut the door, crossing the room and settling onto her bed just as he had so many times in the past few months. Peggy sighed, turning her body to face him but pulling her knees to her chest. She usually doesn’t hesitate anymore, not like she did at first, when he would coax the information out of her, earning her trust one kind smile and comforting brush over her arm at a time. It wasn’t difficult to trust Alex, not after watching how well he treated her sister, not after how quickly he eased his way into the family, finding his way and winning the affections of everyone. Alex was easy to trust, and when they had their talks, words flowed easily from her lips. She held his attention, watched as he leaned back, hugging a pillow to his chest but listening intently. He nodded where appropriate, interrupting only for clarifying questions, and placing a hand on her arm when her voice faltered or stuttered.

“It’s just… hard,” Peggy had once sighed. “I know I complain about this a lot, and I’m sorry, but I just… I don’t fit in at school. Anywhere.” She was the only one still in high school, now beginning her senior year, thankfully, but she didn’t breeze through as easily as her sisters had. Angelica and Eliza had been top tier, popularity seeped from their pores and their reports never saw less than an A, and it left a lot of high expectations for Peggy that she wasn’t sure she could meet. There had been teases throughout middles school, about how Peggy was the ‘black sheep’, how Peggy wasn’t as ‘cool’ as her sisters. She didn’t hold as much interest in her looks, not until high school, which meant she was trying to master make up while most of her peers had been doing so for years. She cringed when she had to put on another dress that fit too tightly around the waist and found more comfort in a couple of her father’s shirts she had snuck out of the laundry. Worst of all — “There’s… this girl in my French class. She has such gorgeous eyes, Alexander, and when she talks her voice is like music. She’s clever, she’s witty — One time, she told off Charles, you know that asshat in Chem? He was being the typical Charles, making fun of someone for some dumb reason, I’m sure — but the way she turned on him and just started spouting off everything wrong with what he was saying — oh my _god,_ Alexander—”

Alex’s lips curled into a grin as Peggy went on about her crush, leaning closer to her until his chin was almost sitting atop her knees. “Peggy’s got a  _cru-ush_ ,” he sang, the grin turning to something wicked. “That’s so adorable, Pegs, are you going to talk to her?” Peggy’s face fell and she shook her head quickly. 

“What? I-I _can’t_ , Alex, I’m… It’s not a crush, she’s just a very magnificent girl. I’m not—” she hesitated on the word, eyes shooting back up to Alex who _was_. Alex never tried to hide his sexuality, from the beginning he let Eliza know he was bisexual, along with the remainder of the family. He had never felt compelled to hide it from the Schuylers, and he wasn’t shy about letting anyone else know either. 

It had taken some time, maybe a month and a half and hours of talking together, but Peggy finally came to terms with it herself: She was pansexual. Alexander was part of his college’s LGBTQ+ Center, he had taken her along to a couple of meetings, connected her with a few people and resources to help her, and of course had always been willing to talk to her about it. He was the first person she came out to, and stood by her when she told the rest of her family. It was exhilarating and terrifying, and she fell into his hug once she got the words out, her tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt until she heard the first words of acceptance from her family. 

That was no longer her issue, she was proud of her sexuality and she may not be as vocal as Alexander, but she accepted herself and her family accepted her. It wasn’t taken well among her peers, but Alex had helped her get past that and, most of the time, she paid no mind to the few people that still whispered behind her back. She held a new problem tonight, one she wasn’t sure if Alexander could necessarily help with but it was worth a shot, even if it became the only time she had regrets about going to Alex for advice. He could definitely sense the difference from most of their other talks, her nerves obvious in her hesitations. 

“I have… kind of found myself in a predicament…” Peggy began, absentmindedly picking at invisible lint on her comforter. A quick glance revealed Alex watching her with an arched brow, waiting for her to continue. She took a quick breath, steeling herself. “Okay, so, I’ve been seeing this girl for a — well, long enough, details — but the point is, she invited me over this weekend and… she is… ready to move ahead and I don’t… know… anything…” 

Alexander was quiet and Peggy looked up with nervous eyes, thinking that maybe this was the line and she had just hurled herself over it. His warm brown eyes ran over her face curiously, brows furrowing and mouth finally opening. 

“Are you asking me for _sex_ advice?” His brows shot back up his forehead when Peggy’s face flushed, her eyes falling back to her bed as she pulled her legs closer to her body. She wasn’t sure if his tone was offended or disgusted, though his laugh certainly conveyed amusement. 

“I— you seem to… know what you’re doing, and I don’t know the first thing—” Peggy stopped when Alex laughed again, the sound ringing through the room and stinging her burning ears. 

“How much do you Schuylers share with each other?” He snorted, shaking his head as Peggy finally lifted her head again, letting out a strained sigh. 

“ _Alexander_.” 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, straightening and rolling his shoulders. “So, you — God, what would Betsey and Angie say if they knew I was about to give their baby sister sex advice?” 

“Alexander, come on,” Peggy whined, stretching her leg out to nudge his side. “She’s the only person I’ve been with, I mean aside from some misplaced kissing — Alexander, I don’t know the first thing about… any of this.” 

“Well, Pegs, you know a _few_ things, I’m sure. Your body alone gives you a step up from where _I_ had to start,” Alex gestured vaguely toward her and she blushed again, burying her face in her arms with a groan. He reached out to rub her shoulder, laughing again, but kept the teasing to a minimum as he spilled his best kept secrets to her. Her face grew hotter, the entire conversation coated in her embarrassment — and surprise, who knew Alexander Hamilton could be so _filthy_  — but she appreciated it nonetheless and felt a little more confident for the coming weekend. 

“Feel prepared now?” Alexander asked, his amusement still apparent on his face. Peggy nodded, giving him a small but grateful smile. 

“Thanks, Alexander,” she said softly. “I’m — um, sorry to pull you away from Eliza again. For this.” 

“It’s fine, Pegs,” Alex stood up, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Peggy’s forehead. “She expects it at this point, I’m sure. I always make it up to her.” He winked as he stepped away and Peggy squawked, holding her head in her hands and falling back onto her mattress. 

“Oh my _god_ , no! Oh, I didn’t think this through, I have too much knowledge on you now.” Peggy cried, rubbing at her eyes as if that alone could erase every image that suddenly appeared in her mind. Alexander laughed harder, clutching his stomach. 

“You literally asked, Peggy. Now you can go make  _your_ girl just as lucky and satisfied as your sister.” He dodged the pillow tossed in his direction, cackling. 

“You could have worded that _any_ other way, Alexander!” She shouted, though a laugh betrayed her horrified tone, and the door slammed shut just as Alexander slipped out and her second pillow fell flat to the floor, missing him by a few seconds. He did always make her feel better, whatever the problem was. No matter how this weekend played out, Peggy knew that  _nothing_ could get more awkward or uncomfortable as having your sister's boyfriend give you his 'best sex tips'. 

**Author's Note:**

> and this is how we get to my other peggy headcanon; she gets it more often than alex -- and she learned it all from him. 
> 
> forgive me washington for i have sinned.
> 
> come shout @ me on tumblr, i have a whole hamilton sideblog for that: hypeulesnochilligan.tumblr.com


End file.
